


Being Married to Agatha Harkness Would Include...

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Being Married to Agatha Harkness Would Include...

The two of you had been married for so long, you almost couldn’t imagine a time when the two of you weren’t apart - weren’t joined at the hip. The few hours Agatha went away to survey what Wanda was doing in New Jersey with her chaos magic, was the longest stretch of your life. It felt so unnatural, one being without the other, as if the two of you shared the same breath, the same beating heart.

You always know when she’s finally come back you, because the overwhelming scent of rose, saffron, and a hint of mint fills your senses before two eager hands wrap around your waist, and a heavy head lands itself down to kiss its way along your shoulder blades.

It’s always a lovely way to be greeted by the love of your life, although as she murmurs warm apologies into your ear for being away for so long, you keep on reminding her they aren’t necessary. 

It brings her some kind of comfort, after the heartbreak and loneliness she faced from her own mother so long ago, to know some kind of string has tied her soul to yours - that no matter what happens to her, or where she may end up in this cruel, strange world, some piece of her will always find its way back to you.

The two of you land in Westview together: one, intrigued by the powerful Hex your senses had picked up, but two, because the two of you had always wanted to be able to live a normal, suburban life together without fear of being chased out or viewed as a threat due to your powers.

The two of you LOVE to cook together. With the radio blaring in one corner, and a violet haze of magical light glowing over the oven in the other edge of the kitchen, a deep throaty laugh echoes around the sunflower tiles as your wife comes up behind you.

The wooden spoon you were holding falls with a splash of batter onto the floor as she reaches out a hand and twirls you around to face her. Light giggles erupt from your lips as you bury your head into the curve of her neck, squirming slightly in her grasp as you feel warm kisses pepper your hair.

Dinner gets served late, and very cold, because the rest of the time is spent with her hands placed securely, tightly, feverishly on your hips, finger digging slightly into the flesh she has memorised by touch alone. She hums along loudly, swaying the two of you from side to side.

She lives for the familiar, tender moments the two of you share in the day, such as this one.

She always has to turn and wipe away some lipstick from your cheeks with a wink and a grin, having kissed you with too much veneration. 

If you ever get to actually eat the food, she uses her magic to set up a little round dining table on the back garden’s patio. You gasp as she takes her hand away from your eyes, her glistening eyes never leaving her face as she watches your reaction. Her heart beats faster in her chest at the way those lips she knows so well twitch up at the corners, before she pulls out your chair and sits you down at the candle lit table, under the glow of a spring’s dusk.

Although she tries to be on her best behaviour, she can’t help but kick her heels off and place her legs over your lap, just to tease you.

Nights like these usually end with her scooting her chair closer to you. Her breath tingles against your bottom lip as she smiles at you, taking her hand from behind her back, chocolate covered strawberries wrapped in a mauve bow suddenly in her palm.

Your breath hitches as she leans forward, peering at you with such ardent fervour in her eyes as she feeds the strawberry to you, before taking a bite from the other side herself.

Her hands are slightly chapped, but so warm and tender as her pointer finger reaches up to caress your face.

So many baths together! Hearing the beautiful, musical laughter escape her lips as soon as you enter the bathroom, Agatha doesn’t even give you a chance to undress before she has pulled you into the warm bubble-bath next to her. The scent of lavender bubbles fill your nose as you splutter out some water, her hands dragging you into her chest until you’re cradled against her. 

Having to deal with your wife pretending to trip over, just so you have to run over and catch her. She just loves to see you all flustered because of her.

However, you manage to get your own form of payback. She can’t help the boiling blush that runs up her face like the crimson sunset the two of you were sitting at the window watching when you call her your wife.

Even after all this time, she still can’t help how giddy she gets in her heart at the sound of even just that one word.

She’s quite a jealous spouse, so anytime Wanda calls you over to visit for some urgent matter, or you have to go talk to Vision during one of his questioning moments alone, she ties her pendant around your neck so there’s always a piece of her on you.

She uses her magic to push the two single beds that first appear in the household together. She just loves to cuddle into you during the long nights, one leg wrapping around your waist and pinning you down into the mattress so you can’t escape her touch. Soft whines protrude from her lips as you wiggle against her, finally flipping over until you’re comfortable. Facing her now, you press a slow kiss against her mouth until you can sense her breathing settle again.

Although, sometimes you thwack her off the bed if her snoring becomes too loud in your ear.

She asks you to do up her dresses in the morning. It’s all fleeting, hot touches against skin, trembling breaths, backs pressed flush against each other, fingers fumbling and bumping over each other.

She also shows affection through gifts - one afternoon, the kind where the tawny glow of the sunrise seemed to bleed into the puffing clouds like melted honey, she came home with dirt flecked on her nose and a naughty grin on her face. Turns out, she had gone over to Dottie’s house and had uprooted one of her flower beds, bringing the speckled rainbow of sweet scents back to you as a gift bouquet.

She always kisses your knuckles, or your nose in public, because she loves the way it scrunches up at her touch.

After all this time, you’ll still catch her staring at you. During the magic show, while everyone else was applauding Wanda and Vision’s surprising but humorous act, you glance over to your wife and catch her with her elbow on the table, head resting on her hand as she smiles at you.

Although she’ll never admit it to anyone else, she always has either a picture, or drawing she did a couple of hundred years ago when she first courted you, stowed away in one of the pockets of all her various outfits.


End file.
